my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leo
Leo (レオ Reo), also known as the Villain Skull due to his unique helmet, is a well-known Villain responsible for several grisly murders in the past five years. He acts as one of the bodyguards and enforcers of Oculus. Appearance Leo wears a full body suit which completely hides any physical characteristics he has. It is a dark grey, lightweight, somewhat bulky, bulletproof armored suit, capable of taking great deals of punishment. Adorned all over his suit are several weapons, most notably blades. However, the most notable trait of his uniform is the skull carved onto the faceplate of his helmet. Personality While most individuals don't get the change to meet Leo and live, those that have describe him as an insane man who take pleasure in the gruesome.murders of others. This much is true, as he demonstrates and even outright states that he prefers killing with a knife as he can savor the emotions of his victim as well as the kill itself. He also demonstrates a strong love for his mask, lashing out and attacking wildly when it's damaged in even the slightest amount. Quirk and Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Leo has great skill in hand to hand combat, with his skill being so great that he can effortlessly defeat several low-level Pro Heroes back to back, even without the aid of his Quirk. His skill in martial arts is especially prominent in his knee fighting skills, which he excels even more in comparison to unarmed hand to hand combat. When using his enhanced strength via his Quirk, this ability is heavily supplemented. Overall Abilities: Leo is a veteran Villain with at least five years of activity under his belt. He is skilled in the art of firearms, hand to hand combat, and knife fighting and is completely self-trained in every discipline. He's gone toe to toe with several Pro Heroes, and is so good at his job that he has never been caught and his identity has never been revealed. Quirk Hematophagy '(血友病 ''Ketsuyūbyō): Leo's Quirk gives him the ability to increase his physical power the more blood he consumes. This includes strength, speed, durability, stamina, and even grants him a limited regenerative healing factor upon consumption of new blood. While he can heal minor injuries such as cuts or bruises, he can't regenerate a whole lost limb. For every cup of blood he consumes, his physical parameters can be increased up to four times as much as it was initially. This is dependent on blood type with the range of strongest increase to weakest being O (4 times strength increase), A (3 times), B (2.5 times), and AB (2 times). Blood must also be consumed fresh and while it's still in its liquid state (preserved blood packs can fulfill this requirement). Also, Leo is not immune to any blood-born illnesses, so he must be careful to not ingest the blood of someone who is sick so as to not gain the disease as well. The amount of time Leo's Quirk is active is dependent upon how much blood he consumes, with his Quirk being active for a full hour after consuming a cup. Stats Equipment '''Villain Costume: Leo wears a suit made from shock absorbent material, making it highly resistant to ballistic and serrated attacks. The faceplate of the helmet itself is made from a strong plastic capable of resisting a surprisingly high amount of force. The suit also comes with several holsters and sheaths for his knives. Inside his helmet is an apparatus connecting his mouth to several canisters of blood he keeps on his person at all times. Knives: Leo's most notable and favored weapons are his knives. Each one has a gold-painted blade and is made from stainless steel. Leo can throw these knives with enough force to completely demolish a concrete wall without damaging the knife itself. His knives' sheaths are filled with Scarlet's saliva, allowing him to take advantage of her Quirk. This allows him to bleed his opponent's even more effectively. Wrist Blade: Leo's signature weapon is his hidden wrist blade. It is made out of the same material as his other knives, but lacks the same gold coloring. It is most often used for surprise attacks or to get the drop on individuals while grappling. His wrist blade also takes advantage of Scarlet's saliva. Submachine Gun: While Leo doesn't normally bring firearms into combat, he is known to utilize some. The gun he uses most often is his submachine gun. His skill with it is great to kill multiple targets with it at once, although he still prefers to not use it unless ordered to. Gatling Gun: Leo is also known to occasionally bring a gatling gun into combat, although his level of proficiency and willingness to use it is about the same as with his submachine gun. Due to his Quirk, he doesn't have any issues lifting and wielding it in combat. Relationships Kotei Tamashi Kotei is Leo's master, the one he serves with the utmost diligence and respect. He follows every one of his orders to the letter and won't hesitate to kill on his command. He seems to be the only one he restrains himself for, as only Kotei can curb his murderous rampages. Scarlet Scarlet is Leo's most loyal subordinate. He often shows her more care and concern than most of the others under his command, almost appearing to be romantic. He trusts in her skills as an interrogator and she likewise trusts in his skills as a killer. Hive Hive is Kotei's other bodyguard. The two of them share a rivalry and more often than not attempt to impress Kotei at the other's expense. They argue over who gets to take on missions and bicker with each other. However, Leo has a begrudging respect for Hive's skills and power and will work with him when necessary. Trivia * Leo is not his real name, but simply an alias he prefers to go by. ** Leo is the Latin word for lion, referencing his fearless and strength. * He is an A-Rank Villain. ** Due to his rank within Oculus, and his willingness and utter delight in taking the lives of others, he is given this ranking. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Oculus